Wish On A Star
by Kpfan72491
Summary: Sam is the All-American star. Freddie is just in the background as her PR. What happens when they cross paths. Sam following her dream and Freddie following his heart.
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys. Here I am bringing you another story. And I must say that this chapter was so easy to write and I don't know why because to think of an idea for the first chapter was so hard. But as soon as I started writing, it just came to me. I also want to clear this up; I got the idea for this story from talking to my sister about my "Danny Phantom, She's No Angel" I also added the famous SeddieMania as a reoccurring role in the story. And I know Sam is OOC, just live with it lol. So I hope you guys like it. And Read and Review.**

**I do not own iCarly, I do not own "Not That Far Away", and I do not own all the plays and Designers mentioned in this chapter.**

…

He sat in the back of the taxi cab looking out the window. He couldn't believe that he had moved from Seattle all the way to California. He had just graduates from college. He was so lucky that he had gotten this job. He was going to be learning the ropes from the infamous Carly Shay talent manager. At such a young age, she has made the career of so many celebrities. She had told him on the phone that when he arrives to California, that their main focus was the career of one of her closest friends. She wouldn't say who, but either way, he would find out shortly.

The cab pulled up to the Staples Center. He paid the cab driver and got out of the cab. He started to walk towards the entrance. He saw the doors open and saw a woman with medium long dark brown hair, wearing a powder blue button down blouse, a black pencil skirt, and 4 inch stiletto heals. She took her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses from the top of her head and put them on her face. She looked at the man who had just arrived. "A cab? Seriously?" She muttered to herself. She walked up to him. "Freddie Benson? Carly Shay. Pleasure to finally meet you."

Freddie held out his hand so he could shake hers. "The pleasure is all…"

Carly turned around "Yes I know." She said as she started to walk back towards the entrance. "Walk with me newbie." Freddie walked next to Carly. "Okay, so no more taxi's. None of these drivers in this town can keep their mouths shut." Carly opened the door and walked in with Freddie. As they continue to walk, Carly took out her RedBerry and dialed a number. "Hey Scott, I need you to get the new PR, Freddie a company car." She hung up. "Okay, when she gets here I want you not to speak and to just listen. And when I tell you to make a reminder, do it." Carly and Freddie enter the stadium, seeing a huge stage setup.

"Um okay, but I didn't bring anything to write with… or on." Freddie said nervously.

"Yes, I can see that." Carly said as she was typing on her cell phone. "SCOTT!" Carly yelled. In no time a man came out holding a Pear box, "Give it"

"Yes Ms. Shay." Scott said as he handed her the box.

"That will be all." Scott still stood there. "Leave" Carly said annoyed. Scott walked away. Carly looked at Freddie and pulled out something out of the box. "This is your PearPad. Take it everywhere you go. Feliz Navida," She said as her phone began to ring, "Hey hun… Okay, I'll be out there in a bit." Carly hung up the phone, "Okay everyone, she's here. So start working harder." Carly turned to Freddie. "You, stay here." Carly exited the stadium.

'_I wonder who she is'_ Freddie thought to himself.

…

She was sitting in the back of the limo. Oh how she hated going to places in limos. She could kill Carly for arranging this, but she'd her best friend. She never hurt Carly. She felt her phone vibrate. She pressed the screen to read the text. It read…

_Good Luck sweetheart._

_I miss you. I'll see you soon._

_I love you._

_-Mom"_

She smiled at the message and texted back a simple _'I love you too Mom'_ She put her phone back into her Marc Jacobs purse. She took out a purple pen and a notebook with a picture of New York City at night. She opened to a page where it read on the top 'Not That Far Away'. She started to write more to the page. The notebook page read so far…

_Not That Far Away_

_(Verse 1)_

_They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway  
They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break  
I wish you were here  
Cuz sometimes I get lonely  
Guess I'm not the only new girl in town  
_

_(Chorus)  
Mama I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away_

"Miss?" She looked up. "We will be arriving there shortly."

She smiled at the driver "Thank you" She closed her notebook and put the back in her purse. She took out PearPhone and dialed Carly. "Hey Carls… I'll be there in about two minutes… Alright." She hung up the phone and placed it back in her pursed. She put her long blonde curly hair in a pony tail. She grabbed her Jimmy Choo heals that were on the floor of the limo and put them on. She felt the limo stop. She sighed as she put her Chanel sunglasses on and grabbed her Skybucks coffee that was in the cup holder. The driver opened the door and helped her out. She looked around and spotted her best friend. She smiled. "Carly" she squealed.

Carly ran over to her best friend. "Sam" She hugged her tight. "How was your flight?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Way too long"

"Well get use to it because next week you'll be going back to do your final show." Carly said as she and Sam walked inside. "So where's Gregor." **(A/N If you can tell what show I got this name from I'll put you in the next chapter, here's a hint. I wrote many stories of the show. First person gets put in the next chapter.)**

Sam scoffed "That nub? He just wanted me for the press. He always tipped the paps where we were going."

"That's the male population for you, all jerks"

Sam laughed "I couldn't have said it better myself." She said as they entered the stadium. "Oh Carly, I said a simple stage to practice on would do," Sam rolled her eyes.

Carly smiled "Nonsense, you deserve the best…. SCOTT!" Carly yelled. Scott came running with a mic, handing it to Carly.

"Hey Scott" Sam said to Scott.

"Hello Ms. Puckett." Scott said nervously.

Carly looked at him. "Don't speak to her." Carly put the mic to her mouth. "Okay. The reason why you have been working so hard is here. She starred in 3 sitcoms as a child. And a handful of plays on Broadway. Les Mis, Beauty and The Beast, Legally Blonde the musical, Hair, Lend Me a Tenor, Mamma Mia, The Phantom of the Opera, South Pacific, West Side Story, and she will be closing her Broadway career in Wicked next week. I present you…. Samantha Puckett." Sam rolled her eyes.

The whole stadium broke out in applause. Freddie couldn't help but look at her. She was gorgeous. He shook his head to shake the thought from his head. This was the person he would be working for. He needed to be completely professional with her. Freddie then walked to Carly.

Carly looked at Freddie "Oh Sam, this is Freddie Benson. Your new PR."

Sam smiled at Freddie not losing eye contact with him. She took Freddie's hand and shook it. "Very nice to meet you, I'm Sam."

Freddie smiled back "Nice to meet you too."

Carly rolled her eyes and pulled their hands apart. "Hey remember Freddie, don't speak, and just listen." Freddie nodded.

Sam rolled her eye at her best friend's comment. "Carly, have you ever thought of actually being nice to your employees?"

Carly chuckled "Sam, fear is a stronger emotion."

"Carls, you couldn't even scare Frothy." Sam laughed

"Sam, that cat is psycho. Please tell me you didn't bring him to Cali."

"Whatever, and yes I did." Sam laughed

"Anyways, Freddie start taking reminders. Sam we're having rehearsal everyday from 6am to 5pm. I have guys working on your condo, so it will be ready by the time we get back from New York. You have interview on The View and The Today Show, the day after we get there. Also, Freddie I need you to contact the pilot the number is on the emails I sent you this morning. I need you to tell him the Sam, me, you, and Scott will be on the plane and to be ready on Wednesday at 4am, Okay?" Freddie nodded. "Okay, which reminds me… SCOTT! BRING ME FREDDIE'S REDBERRY" Scott came out running. "Thank you" Carly took the phone from Scott and handed it to Freddie. "This is you company phone, you only use it for work purposes. Now go make some calls and Sam get on stage and start rehearsing."

…

"_Because I knew you. I have been changed, for." _Sam took a paused _"Good"_ The crew started clapping her when she finished singing. Sam smiled "Thanks"

Carly grabbed the mic. "Great job Sammy. Take a break."

Sam smiled and walked off of the stage. She went to the snack table and grabbed a water bottle. As she turned around, she felt herself crashing into someone, making the person fall back and landing on top of them, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going…"

Freddie laughed "It's okay. I'm fine Ms. Puckett."

Sam chuckled "Please call me Sam." She said as she smiled down at him

Freddie smiled at her, looking into her blue eyes. "Okay. Sam"

"SAM" They heard and looked at the direction the voice was coming from. "Oh jeez. Sam stop dry humping the new guy and come on. We're going to lunch." Carly said waiting for Sam.

"Coming" Sam smiled "See you later." Sam said as she got off of Freddie and walked to Carly.

Carly grabbed Sam's arm as they started to walk out. "What was that about?" Carly whispered.

Sam blushed "Nothing"

Freddie watched the two girls walk off. He was in trouble. HE was falling for Samantha Puckett.

…

**How did you guys like first chapter? Please leave flameless reviews. And remember to tell me the name of the show. Later Guys.**


	2. Up In The Air

**Hey Guy. I was going to update yesterday but my left arm and both wrist were killing me. They still hurt but I'm typing through the pain. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are so sweet. And I want to announce the winner for the trivia for the last chapter. The winner is… Kittykatgurl21. Gregor is from Danny Phantom. I might have these trivia things every once and a while. I want to thank Scott for Pre-reading and finding my typos. You're a life saver. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter. **

**I do not own iCarly, With A Little Help From My Friends, Man In The Mirror, Don't Stop Believing, or Fighter.**

…

The week went by fast. It was already the night before they left for New York City. Sam was staying over at Carly's place until her condo gets finished. Sam and Carly were on the couch, wearing their pj's, eating Japanese food, and watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Sam was stuffing her face with fried noodles. Carly just looked at her with disgust. Sam with her mouth full of food and looked at Carly's facial expression. "What?"

"Sam, I don't see how you can eat all of that and not gain a pound," Carly said as she put another California Roll in her mouth.

Sam paused the movie and adjusted herself so she could face Carly. "I don't see how you can only eat that. I like California Rolls more than the next person. But those little things will never fill me."

"See, this what I think of that." Carly threw a sushi roll at Sam's head.

Sam's jaw dropped and laughed "Hey"

Carly smirked "You had it coming. Now put the movie back on."

Sam giggle "Yes mother" Sam took another fork full of fried noodles. "So, my new PR, Freddie seems nice."

A piece a sushi fell out of Carly's mouth. "Oh Sam" Carly put the container on the coffee table. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"What?"

Carly sighed. "You can NOT be interested in someone who works for you, I won't allow it."

"What? All I said was that he seems nice. It's not a crime."

Carly glared at Sam. "Sam, you forget that I know you. I know you better than anyone on this planet. You said the same thing with that jerk Gregor, and the waiter in France, and the singer in Italy.

"Okay I get it, I have a past. But I always ended it as soon as I found out they wanted sex or fame from me" Sam defended herself.

"Yes I know. But you can't take that risk. Sam, swear on your Louis Vuitton luggage that you will only have a professional relationship with Benson."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine I swear."

"Good. Now back to Audrey, our hero."

…

Freddie was in his office in his new loft. He was on the phone with his friend from Seattle. "Yeah, I'm telling you Gib, this job is amazing. My boss gave me a Range Rover, a PearPad, and a RedBerry. Yeah she can be a royal bitch. Especially to her assistant Scott, but I mean she knows the business. She can open a lot of doors for me. You know how awesome that is?"

Gibby chuckled. "That's awesome dude. So tell me about this celebrity you're working for."

Freddie scratched the back of his neck. "Well... uh her name is Sam Puckett. But I didn't know who she was, but man, she is gorgeous."

"Wait dude. Are you talking about Samantha Puckett?" Gibby asked

"Yeah, why?" Freddie asked as he got up from his desk.

"Dude, where have you been? Samantha Puckett is like the biggest young Broadway stars ever. She's also the sweetest person alive. They call her the 'All American Girl'. She's perfect."

"You have to stop reading those gossip magazines" Freddie laughed

Gibby rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but you are so lucky. You get to be around the hottest girl in the country."

"Your point is?" Freddie asked. Waiting for Gibby to answer, he started humming 'For Good'.

"Are you humming 'For Good' from 'Wicked'?" Gibby asked in shock.

"I don't even _want_ to know how you know that."

"You are falling for her man. You were humming one of the biggest numbers she sings on 'Wicked'" Gibby basically shouted.

"Bro, Are you gay? I'll be cool of you are." Freddie avoiding Gibby's comments

"First of all, if Tasha would have heard you, I would kick your ass. And B, You are falling for this girl, just admit it." **(A/N yeah I know I said B, it's showing Gibby's not so smart personality.)**

"Ugh… I'll admit she's gorgeous and I like her. But, she's my boss; I can't cross the line between business and intimacy."

"Okay, I got you bro. But if you end up falling in love with her, go for it."

Freddie rolled his eye as he put his fingers through his hair. "Whatever dude. Hey I have to go. Have to be at the airport by 3am. Later."

"Cya"

Freddie hung up the phone. "She just HAD to be amazing."

…

Freddie got to the airport almost at 3am. They directed him to what private plane they would be taking. Freddie walked up the steps and got on the plane. The only people he saw on the plane were the flight attendant, whose name tag said Haley. He turned and saw Scott in his seat, with his laptop on his tray, wearing a white button down shirt, and a tie. Freddie cocked his eyebrow. "Hey dude, why are you all dressed up?"

Scott sighed. "Because the last time I didn't, Carly threw a dinner roll at my head."

"Man, that's some stuff." Freddie said taking a seat next to Scott.

Scott shrugged. "I'm use to it. Hopefully, she won't throw anything at you."

Just as Scott finished his sentence. Carly and Sam boarded the plane. Carly had on Pink by Victoria's Secret sweats and hoodie, brown Uggs, a Skybucks coffee cup in her hand, and no makeup on. "If one of you fuckers say something about me not wearing makeup, I will throw you off the plane." Carly said heading to her seat. She took a glance at what Scott was wearing. "Scott? What the hell are you wearing?"

"Ms. Shay, last time I wore my pj's coming back from Vegas, you hit me."

"That's because it was 4pm, and VEGAS ISN'T HOURS ON A PLANE TO CALI. At least Benson is smart enough to wear sweats."

Sam just rolled her eyes at her best friend. Sam was wearing her hair in a messy bun, Pink by Victoria's Secret pajama bottoms, a Juicy Couture tank, pig slippers, and a Skybucks ice coffee in her hand. "Morning guys" She said to Freddie and Scott as she proceeded to her seat.

"Anyone wakes me up before 6, they will pay for it." Carly said putting on her pink blindfold.

"Ignore her you guys. She's just mad because I made us late, I didn't want to get up." The guys chuckled. "Night" Sam said as she fell asleep.

…

By 6:15, everyone was up. Freddie had gotten dressed into his suit and tie. Carly was changed and applying about 50 pounds of makeup. Freddie turned around as Sam was getting out of the bathroom. She was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, black motorcycle high heal boots, a black v-cut Galaxy Wars vintage tee, with a grey tight vest over it. Her hair down in curls. Only wearing black eyeliner.

"Whoa" Freddie said under his breath, "You like Galaxy Wars?" He asked Sam.

Sam blushed. "Yeah. I'm such a Galaxy Wars geek."

'_Damn it, she is my perfect women.' _Freddie thought to himself.

Sam went back to her seat. After about 20 seconds of sitting in silence. "Ugh, Carly I'm bored."

Carly took a sip from her mimosa, not taking her eyes of her Vogue magazine. "So entertain yourself."

"Fine I will." Sam stood up and took out her PearPod and PearHome. _"What would you think if I sang out of tune, Would you stand up and walk out on me. Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, And I'll try not to sing out of key. Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friend., Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends."_

"Sam, shut up." Carly barked as Sam

"Okay. Scott you're next." Sam said pointing to him

"I'm sorry Mr. Puckett, I couldn't possibly…"

"Jesus Christ Scott, just do it." Carly said annoyed. "Haley, more alcohol in my drink."

"Fine" Scott stood up and walked to the middle of the aisle. "_I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways. And no message could have been any clearer…" _Scott stopped. He felt something hit his head.

"Boo" Carly yelled and threw another strawberry at Scott. "NEXT."

Sam smirked and walked over to Freddie "Do a song with me." She smiled really big

"No I can't sing." Freddie argued

"So, I don't care." Sam did the puppy dog out "Pwease"

Freddie sighed. He couldn't say no to that face. "What song?"

Sam smiled really big. "'Don't Stop Believing'"

"Okay." Freddie said as Sam pulled him up from his seat

Sam pressed play. Freddie started singing with a bored tone._ "__Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere__."_

Sam started dancing as she sang _"__Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere." _Sam started to tickle Freddie so he could loosen up. _"A singer in a smokey room."_

Freddie laughed. _"The smell of wine and cheap perfume."_

Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck started dancing with him. _"For a smile they can share the night."_

"_It goes on and on and on and on" _Freddie and Sam sang at the same as they began to jump in place.

"SAM" Carly yelled. "We're on a plane."

Sam frowned and pulled herself away from Freddie. Freddie felt cold no longer feeling her touch.

"Carly loosen up. Remember the song we did at the talent show?" Sam smirked "I have the song on my PearPod."

Carly shook her head "No Sam. We swore we would never do it again."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Carly, you got over your stage fright. Please do it with me."

"No"

Sam pressed play on the song. _"__When I, thought I knew you, thinking, that you were true. I guess I, I couldn't trust, 'Cause your bluff time is up, 'Cause I've had enough."_

'_Ugh, Sam always has to be the center of attention.' _Carly stood up and walked next to Sam. _"__You were, there by my side, always, down for the ride. But your, joy ride just came down in flames, 'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm."_

Sam smiled seeing her best friend singing with her. '_Now that's the Carly I know,' _Sam walked over to Freddie and sat on his lap _"After all of the stealing and cheating. You probably think that I hold resentment for you" _Sam playfully ruffled his hair.

Carly walked over and pull Sam off of Freddie. _"__But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong"_ They sang at the same time

"_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through. So I wanna say thank you" _Carly sang.

"_'Cause it makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster. Made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter. So thanks for making me a fighter." _As soon as Sam and Carly sang the last word fighter. The plane hit turbulence and Carly fell straight on her face.

"Aisle meet Carly's face, Carly's face meet aisle" Sam said laughing really loudly.

"And this is why I don't loosen up with Sam around" Carly muttered to herself.

…

**How did you guys like it? Don't forget to Review with no flames :D. I love you guy.**


	3. 36 Hours

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My wrist has been pretty screwed up. Also my friend on twitter, Seddiexk passed away last Thursday. She was hit by a car two weeks ago. It was a tragic lost to our seddie family and she will be missed. I dedicate this chapter to her and my friend MissSteffy. So I'm keeping it short and sweet. Read & Review with no flames.**

**I Do NOT own iCarly. I just own Nathan Kress… well his autograph at least. I also don't own Mr. Feeney.**

…

They made it to New York unharmed. Well almost unharmed. Carly threw Sam's fat cakes at Scott. They were in a black SUV, on their way to the hotel they would be staying at. As soon as Carly got off the plane, she was on the phone nonstop.

Sam sighed looking out the window. She loved New York, but she wished she could enjoy her stay there, instead of working. Sam took her head off the window. "So what are your plans while in New York?" Sam asked Freddie and Scott.

"Hopefully the same as yours" Carly said getting off the phone. "Working, because we have a long weekend"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don't we have a little time to…"

"No Sam" Carly interrupted. We are not on vacation. Maybe in a month or two. We can go to Paris or something. But right now, we are here for you."

"Fine, whatever" Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Did you get me a meeting at Capital's?" Sam asked.

"Oh, about that. I got you a meeting with Sony instead. We start recording you demos as soon as we get back to LA."

"But Carls, Capital is…"

Oh look, we're at the Plaza." Carly said quickly. "Freddie, Scott, protect her, too many paparazzi out there." Carly said then got out of the car.

Sam looked down at her lap looking upset. Freddie saw the expression on her face. "Hey" Sam looked up at Freddie. "You okay?"

Sam gave a half smile. Yeah, I'm fine.

Freddie kept staring at her. "Are you sure?"

Sam lifted her head up and put on her purple ray bans. "Yeah"

"Okay, well I'll get out first, Sam you get out as soon as I get out, and Scott will follow."

Sam nodded. Freddie got out and Sam followed. They were so close; Freddie could smell the scent of vanilla on her.

"Samantha, are you ready for tomorrow?" one paparazzi said.

"Is it true Gregor was cheating on you?" paparazzi number eight asked.

"Is your career going downhill?" paparazzi thirteen asked.

It seemed like over a million of questions we coming at her all at once.

They finally made it inside the Plaza Hotel. "Whoa, that was intense."

Sam giggles. She out her arm around Freddie's shoulder and patted it. "You'll get use to it."

Sam pulled away and started walking towards Carly at the front desk. Freddie just couldn't help but stare. "Dude, don't go there." Freddie heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Scott. "Huh?" Freddie asked.

Scott rolled his eyes "I know that look you've been giving Sam. You like her. And I'm just saying, I've seen the guy come in and out of her life. Sure I don't know the reason why she dumps them. But I mean come on, wouldn't _you_ be upset if she dumped you?" Scott asked crossing his arms.

"Pst… Pst… Me…. like Sam? You're off your wagon bro." Freddie said nervously.

"Dude"

"Okay" Freddie admitted. "I like her. _But_ I know I can't cross the line between business and pleasure."

Scott smiled. "Just be careful."

"Yes Mr. Feeney." Freddie chuckled. Scott playfully hit Freddie on the back of the head with his stack of papers.

Carly and Sam headed towards the guys. "Okay you losers, here's the game plan." Carly said taking out a piece of paper. "Once you get to you rooms, I'll give you an hour to get yourself settled after that I need you Scott to go to the Gershwin Theater, Freddie I need you to make these calls." Carly handed him 4 pages of numbers. "Page 1 is for magazine shoots, page 2 are for radio interviews, page 3 are for TV interviews, and page 4 is for the impossible, so make it possible. Sam and I are heading to the Gershwin Theater now for her last dress rehearsal." Carly handed them their key card. "Scott, you're in room 237, Freddie, you're in room 239, and Sam and I will be in room 242, and no you aren't to bother that room _unless_ there is an emergency. So Freddie, after you're done with the calls, you may have the rest of the day off, or room service, whatever. BUT be ready at 4am. Bye." Carly turned around and walked away.

"Bye guys" Sam said leaving with Carly.

Freddie picked up his suitcase. "Let's find out rooms." Freddie and Scott walked over and got on the elevator. "So why do you take Carly's crap?"

"The truth?"

Freddie scoffed "No, I want a lie. Of course I want the truth. What do you have a crush on her?

"Don't make hurt you for even _thinking_ that." Scott said seriously

"Okay, so what's the reason you put up with her for so long?"

Scott sighed. "I want to purpose to my girlfriend Caity. I want to give her the wedding of her dreams."

Freddie smiled "That's sweet dude." The elevator stopped on their floor. "Good luck today with Carly."

You too. Page 4 is going to be really hard to get." Scott said as they walked down the hall to their rooms.

Freddie swiped his key card. "You have no idea." Freddie opened the door and walked in. "Wow" Freddie looked shocked on how big the room was. He looked down at the list of numbers. He turned to the last page, took out his RedBerry and started to dial.

…

It was the next morning; Sam had just finished her interview on Regis & Kelly. She was now getting her make-up done for the Today Show. Carly came in, "Okay Sam, after this, you have time for a quick lunch, then on your way to the theater."

"Actually no" Carly and Sam turned their heads and saw Freddie standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about Benson?" Carly asked.

Freddie stepped forward I mean, as soon as her interview over, I got Sam an interview on the Late Night with Jimmy Fallon show.

Sam smiled grew. "Oh my gosh. Are you serious?"

Freddie nodded. "Uh-huh"

Carly looked shocked "How? I've been trying for weeks and they've been booked."

"Well lucky for us, the guest today flight was delayed and they were more than excited to have Sam. So after the Today Show, since we're already in 30 Rock, we just need to get her up, and I'll personally bring her, her lunch."

"Freddie that's amazing." Sam said excitedly.

Freddie cell phone rang "Just a second." He answered. "Hello, Fredward Benson speaking."

Sam snorted "Fredward" she chuckled.

"Yes?... That would be perfect… Thank you very much." Freddie hung up. "Guess what I just got for you?" he said pointing to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know what?"

"A cover of Rolling stones"

Sam jumped out of her chair. "Are you kidding me?" she smiled.

Carly jaw dropped. "How is that possible? That was on page 4."

"Hey you said make it possible. Freddie smirked.

Sam ran to Freddie and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you" She placed a kiss on his cheek. Freddie blushed as her lips made contact with his cheek.

Carly looked at them annoyed. She pulled Sam back by her dress. Well congrats Benson, maybe you're not completely useless after all."

One of the Today Show producers came in the dressing room. "Samantha, they're ready for you."

Sam walked out. Just before Carly walked out, she walked up to Freddie "Don't forget about Sam's wrap party tonight. And make it _perfect_." Carly smirked as she exited.

"No worries Shay." Freddie smirked.

…

It was Friday night. Sam had just finished her final show. Freddie was outside of 'Butter'. He was waiting for Sam to arrive. He was wearing a nice black suit (what Carly required). "She's here." Freddie heard out of his headset.

"Thank god" Freddie muttered to himself. "Okay, Samantha is about to arrive." He told the photographers.

Sam's limo pulled up and Carly and Sam got out. Something didn't feel right to Freddie. "Sam, you're needed on the carpet, and then you go inside, okay?" Freddie instructed.

"Um… thank you um…"

"Freddie…" Freddie reminded her, looking at her confused.

"Right" Sam walked away and onto the red carpet. She took a couple of pictures with the cast.

Freddie was still confused. How could Sam forget his name? _"Freddie… Freddie…_**FREDDIE!**" Freddie snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked noticing Carly was in front of her.

"I said you can either go in and enjoy" Freddie looked over at the door seeing Sam go inside. "Or have the rest of the night to yourself." Carly waited for Freddie to answer. "Whatever." She said as she walked away.

Freddie sighed. He handed over his headset to a tech guy. Freddie took a cigarette out of his pack and lit up. Freddie heard a crash coming from the ally, which made him drop his cig. Freddie ran towards the noise. "Damn it" he heard a female voice come from the ally.

"Excuse me miss, are you o… Sam?" Freddie said in shock as he saw Sam in the low light, wearing jeans and a hoodie.

"Oh… Hey Freddie" Sam said nervously.

…

**Did you like it? Yeah I left you a cliffy. I'm evil. **

**Guys read my friend's MissSteffy seddie stores. I love them, they're amazing.**

**So you know what to do. Also, follow me on twitter Kpfan72491. Peace out.**


	4. Getting To Know You

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me a long time to update but I've been busy. I'm going to keep this short. I only got 4 reviews last chapter until I asked people on my twitter to review. That made me really sad. I'm glad you guys favorite and alert it but reviews mean more to me. So it I don't get like 8 reviews next chapter, then I won't update this story as fast. I might sound like a bitch, but it feels like I'm wasting my time if people don't seem to read it. Anyway there is another trivia in this story. I'll tell you at end the chapter. Whoever gets it right first, will be in the next chapter. So read AND REVIEW!**

**I do not own iCarly blah blah blah or Not That Far Away. I do own Arnold's.**

…

Freddie looked dumbfounded. He could not believe his eyes. "S-Sam? What are you doing here? How did you change your clothes? Didn't you just…."

Sam placed her hand over Freddie's mouth. "Shh. I'll explain to you what's going on, but first we have to get out of here before someone recognizes me."

"But what about the party?"

Sam smiled "Well obviously I wasn't going to stay." Sam started to walk towards the street. Freddie couldn't move his legs. Sam turned around and saw Freddie still standing in the same place. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well… are you coming?"

Freddie snapped out of it. "Yeah" he said walking towards Sam.

They got out of the ally and started to walk. Sam looked up at the sky. "Man, I love New York."

Freddie turned his head to find Sam staring up at the sky. He couldn't help but smiles at her. He noticed few strands of blonde hairs on her face. He quickly brushed them away from her face with his hand. Sam pulled her eyes away from looking at the sky and looked at Freddie, giving him a smile. "So would you care to explain why you're not at _your_ party?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know Mr. Nosey. I didn't really want to be there. If it's going to be my last time doing Broadway, then I rather spend it in the city I love then with a room full of people I hardly know."

"True" Freddie and Sam began to cross the street. "So how did you change so fast? And how?"

"Um… well when I got in, I quickly ran to the bathroom and changed. I left my change of clothes in one of the out of order stalls a couple of room before."

"Oh… well… yeah." Freddie couldn't find the right words to say. "Um… so, where are we going?"

"Hmm… Let's just see where the city takes us"

"Um… no. We can get lost."

Sam couldn't help but giggle. "Freddie, I know this city like the back of my hand. We won't get lost" She grabbed his hand. "Come on Fredward, take a risk."

Freddie looked down at their hands and then back up at Sam, looking into her blue eyes. "Let's do it."

…

Sam and Freddie were walking around Central Park. They have been walking around New York for almost two hours now. "Wow, I never thought chocolate covered bacon would be so good. I thought you were nuts. When you ordered them at that chocolate shop." Freddie said taking another bite of the salty but sweet treat.

"Never doubt mama's food skills. Arnold's is the best chocolate shop of all New York."

"I think of all of the U.S. I've never had chocolate that tasted so good. Where did you even find this place?" Freddie noticed that Sam smile fell when he asked that. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Sam's eyes started to water, but she wiped them away. "Well, when my sister and I were little, my dad would always take us to Arnold's every time we were in New York."

"So wait, you're not from New York?" Freddie asked

"Nope. Ever heard of Marcus Puckett?"

"Yeah, the famous pianist. Wait, he's you're…"

Sam sighed "Yep, that's my daddy. He was the reason why I wanted to music. We always traveled with Dad to New York."

"What happen to him? Didn't he like disappear?"

"We when I was five, Melanie and I heard yelling coming from the living room. All of a sudden dad came to our room and tells us that it wasn't our fault he was leaving. Mel and I didn't cry though. We always thought he would come back."

"But he never did" Freddie said quietly.

"A year later, I started to do that sitcom 'Pals' and my dad would always send me and Melanie gifts and letters. So when rumors went around saying Marcus Puckett had left his family, it wasn't good for me. So he called my mom and my manager telling them to tell the press that I wasn't related to Mark Puckett. So the show ended when I was ten and the letters weren't coming as much. The press was going crazy on how I was going to start doing Broadway. So the last letter and gift I got from my father. It was a box of Arnold's chocolate covered bacon and the letter said how sorry he was. He said that he was going to change his name to his middle name Samuel. That he loved me and wanted me to follow my dream. I haven't heard from him in almost eleven years."

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam. "I'm sorry"

Sam hugged Freddie back. "The sad thing is, I don't hate him. I know he loves me and Mel and all he wanted to do was to protect me. I just want to find him." Sam pulled away and wiped her tears. "Come on let's keep walking" she smiled.

Freddie smile and kept walking. He started to get nerves again being around Sam. So he took out a cigarette from it pack and put it in his mouth. Just when he was about to light up, something pulled it out of his mouth. "Hey"

"What do you think you're doing? You know how many people die from second hand smoke? I am _not_ going to die because of you. I don't take Carly's smoking and I am _not_ going to take it from you."

Freddie put hands up in defense. "Okay, sorry"

Sam looked at Freddie "Why do you smoke anyway? It's such a filthy habit"

"Well when I was in college, I was really stressed about my finals and my roommate was pressuring me to loosen up. He wanted me to smoke weed, but I told him that I'd rather cigs. So he threw me a pack and my mom being a health nut all of my life, I wanted to rebel. So I smoked it. Now I only smoke when I'm stressed or nervous."

Sam eyes widen. "You just lit up. Wait, do I make you nervous _Fredward_?" she smirked.

Freddie's cheeks turned red. "In your dreams _Samantha_" he smirked back.

"Whatever you say" Sam said in a singing tone as they crossed the street. "Hmm… well what do you know? I got use back to our hotel." Freddie looked up to see for himself. "Told ya I know my city" She said as she walked inside and Freddie followed.

"So what are you…" Freddie got interrupted by a beeping sound.

"Just a sec" Sam pulled out her phone. "Great" she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Well looks like I'm sleep in the lobby tonight. Carly need the room to 'herself'"

"Now, I can't let you sleep out here. You can stay the night in my room." Sam turned red. "You take my bed, I'll take the couch."

Sam felt guilty. "I couldn't let you do that"

Freddie gave Sam the puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Fine" Sam put her arms up in defeat.

Freddie chuckled "Come on"

…

Sam sat on Freddie's bed. She looked around the room. '_And here I thought boys were messy'_ Sam thought to herself.

"Water?" Sam looked at Freddie who was handing her a bottled water.

She smiled and grabbed it "Thanks"

"So…" Freddie said taking a sip from his water. "Why do you take Carly's crap? She treats you like a priceless doll."

Sam took a gulp from her water. "That's because to Carly, I am. He dad was my manager when I was litter. He treated me like a daughter. But when Carly and I were sixteen, her dad got cancer and passed away. Carly's brother Spencer took over the company and when Carly turned eighteen, he gave it to her so he could follow his dream as an artist. So I guess she doesn't want anything to happen to me because I'm like her sister, and her dad told her to watch after me."

"Wow"

"Yeah, since her dad died, she doesn't show her emotions. Only to me and Spencer."

"Must be rough"

Sam nodded, taking another sip of her water.

"Hey so you mind if I take a shower?" Freddie asked

"Not at all"

Freddie smiled and walking into the bathroom.

…

"Mel I'm sorry… I know you have a life and family of you own… I promise I'll make it up to you… bye Mel" Sam sighed

"Everything alright?"

Sam jumped and turned around to find a wet, half naked Freddie, with a towel around his waist. _'Oh. My. GOD. You can bounce a quarter off those abs.'_ Sam thought. "Uh… I-I I mean, that was just my sister reminding me to call my mom." Sam stuttered dialing her mom's number.

"Oh" Freddie grabbed some clothes from his luggage. "Just forgot some clothes. Here are some sweats for you." He laid the sweats on the bed.

Sam smiles "He mom… yeah I'm good… just called to say I love you… night." Sam ended the call as Freddie entered the bathroom again.

"So you're really close to your mom huh?" Freddie yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah" Sam yelled, putting on the sweats Freddie gave her to wear. "She has always been there when I needed her. I'm even writing a song about her."

"A song?" Freddie asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. You want to hear what I have so far?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah"

"Hand me my purse"

Freddie did as she asked. Sam took out her Notebook. "It's call 'Not That Far Away'" she sighed.

"_They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway  
They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break  
I wish you were here  
Cuz sometimes I get lonely  
Guess I'm not the only new girl in town_

Mama I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away"

"That's what I have so far?"

"It's amazing. So you want to sing country?"

"Yeah but it's just a stupid dream." Sam put her head down.

Freddie lifted her chin up "It's not stupid"

Sam smiled at Freddie. "I think it's time for bed"

"You're right" Freddie got off the bed and gave Sam a hug. "Night Sam"

"Night Freddie"

Freddie pulled away and walked out to the couch and laid down on it.

Sam turned off the light and got back in bed. Every few seconds, she would hear Freddie movie around. She felt guilty that he got a lumpy couch in his own room. 'Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"The bed is a king, so there's enough room. Come sleep the bed."

"Sam, I couldn't possibly…"

"Pwease Fweddie" Sam said giving him the puppy dog pout"

"How could anyone say no to that" Freddie got off the couch and got in bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Freddie, I'm sure" she smiled.

…

**How did you guys like it? Well here are the questions. What carton did I get the idea of Arnold's from? And what carton did I get the show "Pals" from. Bonus points if you know what show they were trying to make fun of. Anyway, REVIEW. And I'll update faster if you do. Peace. **


	5. The Morning After

**Hey guys. Sorry it has taken forever to update, I've been very busy. And thank you so much for your sweet comments. I hope they keep coming. I asked for 8 the last chapter and I got 8, so hopefully I get 10 for this chapter :). Also, I did a contest last chapter to be in this chapter but the chapter only has 4 people communicating, so I'm going to put the winner in the next chapter. So this is mostly a filler chapter and yet so much happens in this one. I also want to say sorry if I curse too much in my stories. I try not to for the actual characters unless AU stories like this one. I usually don't curse a lot; just remember this is a T story. Anyway I worked hard for this chapter I hope you like it. So Read & Review… No Flames.**

**I DO own iCarly… Okay well in the dream I had last night I did :(.**

…

The sun was shining through the curtains in the hotel room. Freddie eyes started to flutter open from the sun gazing his room. He felt warmth pressed against his body. Freddie looked down and realized that he had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist. "Holy shit" he cursed quietly to himself. _'How did this happen? I fell asleep on the other side of the bed.' _Freddie thought to himself. Even though he was so confused, he couldn't help but smile at the sleeping women lying next to him. She looked so peaceful, so angelic. She was perfect.

Freddie snapped out of his thoughts after five minutes of looking at Sam, He gently unwrapped his arms from Sam and carefully and quietly got out of bed.

He quietly closed the bedroom door, but left it a crack opened. He made his way to the phone in the living room. Freddie wanted to do something nice for Sam. "Hello? Yes can I get two plates of pancakes with bacon and eggs, two glasses of orange juice, and two cups of coffee… thank you." Freddie hung up and heard a knock on the door. "Wow, that was fast." He walked over and opened the door. "You guys really are… Scott?" Freddie said shocked to see him.

"Hey dude" Scott walked into Freddie's hotel room. "I wanted to know…" Scott noticed shoes on the floor. "If you wanted to go get breakfast, dude what is up with the girly boots?"

Freddie started rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh… well you see…" Freddie was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned around and answered the door.

"Room service" said the hotel employee, bringing the cart of food. Freddie tipped him as he was leaving.

"Hungry there?" Scott asked as he raised his eyebrow. His jaw then dropped. "Oh my god. You have a girl in here don't ya?"

Freddie eyes widen "No… well yeah, but it's not…"

Scott interrupted. "Two days in New York and you get lucky? Is she hot?"

"What?"

"Dude let me see her" Scott said walking towards the bedroom.

""No dude, she's asleep." Freddie whispered, trying to stop Scott.

Scott opened the door "I just want a peak" he whispered, poking his head through the door. He saw that she was fully clothed. He noticed that she had golden blonde hair. His eyes trailed up to see her face. Scott's eye grew wide. He closed his eyes and closed the door. "Samantha Puckett?" Scott yelled in a whisper, turning to Freddie. "Seriously dude? Your _boss_"

Freddie pulled Scott away from the bedroom door. "It's not what it looks like"

"Carly is going to murder you"

Freddie rolled his eyes "Nothing happen, I swear"

"I wasn't born yesterday"

"Obviously you were because all she did was sleep in my room. Carly texted Sam last night telling her that she needed the room to herself, so I offered her to stay with for the night. I was actually going to sleep on the couch but she said she didn't mind sharing a bed. She was going to sleep in the lobby if I didn't offer."

"Damn… Carly really is a bitch. But wait, where did you see Sam? You left the party early"

"Um… we met up in the front of the hotel" Freddie lied.

"Oh"

"Yes. Now leave before she wakes up." Freddie said as he pushed Scott out the door.

"Fine, lovebirds" Scott started to make kissy sounds and Freddie slammed the door at his face.

Freddie sighed with relief. That conversation would have gotten even more awkward. "Freddie?" he heard Sam call from the bedroom.

"Coming" Freddie yelled walking towards the room. He opened the door and saw her sitting up on the bed. Her hair was tangled and wild, she has some of the eyeliner from last night smudged a little under her eye, and yet… _'She looks so beautiful'_ Freddie said in his head. "Morning"

She looked up and smiled up at him. "Good morning" Sam got out from under the covers and got out of bed. "Thanks again for letting me spend the night."

Freddie chuckled. "Would you stop thanking me? I couldn't let you sleep in the lobby like a hobo… you're too beautiful to be a hobo." He grinned.

Sam's face turned a bright red. Sam tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks"

"Hey are you hungry? I ordered us breakfast if you are."

Sam smirked. "Are you serious? I'm starving"

Freddie smiled at her. "Kay, I'll be right back" Freddie left the room and went into the living room. He started to move the cart into bathroom. "We have pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and coffee. Is that alright?"

Sam giggled "I stopped listening after bacon." She said as she grabbed her plate and sat back on the bed.

"Hey, I'm going to make a quick phone call." He smiled

"Okay" Sam said with her mouth full. Freddie chuckled and left the room. "Ugh, why does he have to be so hot? He lets me sleep in his room, in his bed, brings me breakfast in bed. He is so close to perfect that it's crazy." Sam stopped talking as she heard her cell phone ringing. "Hey Mel"

"_Hi Sammie, what time is your flight to LA?"_

"I think at 4 today, why?"

"_I want to have coffee with you. Does 12 sound good to you? At Cosi?"_ **(A/N: Cosi is real. There's one here where I live, and the last time I went to New York, we past one so I know there's one there too.)**

"Sure Mel. See you then" she pressed end and continue to eat. Freddie then rushed into the room. "Whoa there spazzy"

"I have some amazing news; I got you a meeting with Capital Records"

"WHAT?" Sam jumped out of bed.

"Yep, in two weeks"

"That's amazing. But what about Sony?"

"Have you signed a contract?" Freddie asked

"Well no…"

"Then just don't make a decision until you meet with Capital"

Sam smiled showing her pearly whites. "Thank you" she jump up and wrapped her arms tight around Freddie's neck giving him a tight hug. Freddie returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Freddie was glad Sam couldn't see his face; fore it was probably as red as a tomato. "You have no idea how much this means to me" Sam placed a kiss on Freddie's cheek. It wasn't that, maybe about five seconds, but it was nice, sweet, and gentle. Sam pulled herself away from him, blushing as she did so.

He felt so cold when he wasn't holding her anymore. He looked up at her and smiled shyly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what I'm here for."

Sam smiled "Well I guess I'll get going. I have to start packing. I'm sure Carly's 'friend' is gone by now. They never stay that long. Plus I have to meet up with my sister."

Freddie frowned a little. "Oh… alright"

Sam started to put her things in her purse. She grabbed her notebook and her cell phone from the foot of the bed. Sam walked out of the bedroom and Freddie followed. She grabbed her boots by the door. "I'll return your clothes washed. I'll see you on the plane" She gave him a smirk before leaving the hotel room.

Gibby's word echoed in Freddie's head. _'Go got it'_. Freddie sighed "It's just not that simple Gib." Freddie whispered.

…

A long, light haired brunette was sitting at one of those tables outside at Cosi. She had a pair of Versace sunglasses on, a black thank with a grey cardigan over it, black leggings, and bronze colored Uggs. She was just sitting, reading 'The Great Gatsby'.

"Hey Melanie"

Melanie looked up, seeing her sister sitting across from her "Bonjour Samantha"

Sam got up and hugged her twin sister and sat back down. "Nice hair" she laughed

"Well I got tired of being followed and being called Samantha" Melanie said taking a sip of her tea.

"I am so sorry Mel"

"It's not your fault, but you have to understand, you can't keep flying me out of Seattle. I have a family."

"I know" Sam frowned. "How are Nathan and Lily?"

Melanie smiled "Nathan got a promotion and Lily is getting so big" Melanie saw Sam frown. "She misses you, you know"

Sam wiped away the tear coming from her eye. "I know. I miss her too." Sam smiled "How about I fly you, Nathan, and Lily out to California? I can take Lily to Disneyland, and you and Nathan can have a day at the spa, my treat."

"Sam, I couldn't let you do that"

"I want to."

Melanie smiled at her twin. "Alright. So Carly called me this morning asking if you were still in my hotel room. I covered for you and told her she was on her way to your room after we ate breakfast." Then she gave Sam a smirk. "So who's this guy that my sister spent the night with?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He's my PR _AND_ a friend. That's it"

"Not friends with benefits?"

"Wipe that smug look off your face. And no, we're just friends" Sam started to twirl the ends of her hair with her fingers, taking a sip of water at the same time.

Melanie studied her sister's body language. Her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, you're in love with him"

Sam spit out her water. "What?"

"I did that hair twirl thing when I fell in love with Nathan"

"That's you Mel, not me."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "I may be wearing a wig, but we _are_ identical twins. Your ticks are my ticks, and vice versa. Now just admit it."

Sam gave a long sigh. "Okay, I like him, just _like_ him. But I can't go there. Carly wouldn't allow it."

"Screw Carly, Sam. It wouldn't kill you to follow your heart"

"He could lose his job Mel. And I couldn't live with myself if he did." Sam took a bite of her muffin. "Besides, he doesn't feel the same."

"Keep thinking that Sam. But if he does… Go for it."

…

**So how did you like it? Sam finally admits she likes Freddie. Freddie is falling harder for Sam. Melanie wearing a wig? I don't know why I loved writing this chapter so much, but I did :). Next chapter is going to good, we find out who was Carly's "friend", Freddie talked to Gibby, Spencer comes into the picture, and Sam and Freddie get closer. Don't forget to review. Also, my birthday is July 24 and I'm so excited :D. If you have a twitter, follow me at Kpfan72491. **


	6. Confusion

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer has been broken and I still haven't reinstalled my Word Office yet, so I'm using my desktop right now. Anyway, this chapter is very BIG and very LONG. So much happens. You'll see major seddie development. And we find out something about a major plot. So I really hope you like. But remember Review but NO FLAMES. I only say this because I already have someone pre-read my stories before I update and they tell me if it's good or bad. Also because I don't take criticism that well, and I don't want to take my anger out on you. I KNOW you guys have seen Jennette McCurdy's Music Video for "Not That Far Away". Wasn't it amazing? I swear I cry every time I see it. So don't forget to buy her EP tomorrow. I think you guys should read X-Star-Girl-26-X story "Darnforth Academy" and MissSteffy's stories "Summer Vacation" and "You Lose You Win", they're really amazing stories. Also Myrah was the winner so she's in the chapter. So enjoy the story.**

**I do not own iCarly or The Untouchables. I do know a notebook in which I write my stories before I type it on here.**

…

There's no place like being back at home. _'But was it __really__ home'_ Both Sam and Freddie thought. Everyone getting off the plane. The whole time Carly just bitched t everyone. Sam fell asleep through it. Freddie ignored it, and Scott HAD to listen."

Carly once again was on the phone, however this time, it seems like she didn't want to be heard. "No you can't" Carly whispered. "Listen, it was fun while it lasted but, you disgust me. Now leave me alone" she hung up.

"Who was that? Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh… don't you know its rude to eavesdrop." Carly sighed "It was Spencer"

"You asked Spencer to leave you alone?"

Carly played with her pearl ring. She did that every time she got nervous. "Well Spencer kept mentioning a surprise and wouldn't let me get off the phone. You know how Spencer and I are."

Sam gave a 'you're-not-fooling-anyone' look. "I don't believe you, but since I have no proof and since you're my best friend and best friends don't lie to each other, I'm _choosing_ to believe you bilgerdunday. Dirkinstoff"

Sam started to walk away. Carly felt guilt over powering her. "Sam wait"

Sam turned around, facing her best friend. "Yeah?"

"The truth is…"

"Carly, Sam" Someone turned called their names.

Carly and Sam turned their heads to see a tall brunette man with his arms opened wide. "SPENCER" they screamed in unison as they ran towards him and embraces him into a huge hug.

Spencer smiled "Hey kiddos"

Carly pulled away. "Spencer, we aren't kids anymore"

"Maybe not you, I'll still be your kiddo" Sam laughed "So is the surprise?"

"Huh?" Spencer looked at Sam confused.

"Nothing, she's tired. Anyway…" Carly spoke quickly.

Sam smiled. She jumps up wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck and hugging him tight. "Aw I've miss you Spencer you're like the brother I've never had."

Just then, Freddie and Scott we're coming into baggage claim. "I'm telling you dude, she's got the hots for you" Scott said to Freddie.

Freddie chuckled. He looked up to the direction where Carly was standing. He noticed a blonde with long hair, hugging a very tall man. Freddie knew that shade of blonde anywhere. The smile he had on his face fell. "I doubt it" Freddie told Scott as he walked away.

Scott looked over and saw Sam hugging Spencer. "Dude, that's just…." Before he could finish, Freddie was nowhere in sight.

"Spencer, I want you to meet my new PR guy, Freddie." Sam smiled as she pulled Spencer towards Scott. "Hey Scott, where's Freddie?" the blonde asked looking around the airport.

"Uh… he had to go emergency" Scott lied

Sam's face fell "Oh… okay"

"Maybe next time kiddo, come one. Let's go get your things so you, Carly, _Sasha_, and I can have dinner."

…

"She has a boyfriend Gibby. A. BOYFRIEND. I knew I should have just had a professional relationship with her."

Gibby rolled his eyes. "How do you know that was her boyfriend? You said so yourself that you thought she was single, maybe it was her brother."

Freddie shook his head. "Nope, she only has one sibling. Her sister Melanie"

"Cousin?"

"GIBB Y!"

"Okay, okay. Have you at least try to talk to her"

Freddie held his phone tightly. "Gibby, have you NOT been listening? I've been trying to avoid her all week. Which is hard to do when you work with her, trying to get her appearances, and work on her demo" Freddie heard the door bell. He got up from the couch and walked towards the door. "But, doesn't matter because I am getting over…" Freddie opened the door "SAM?"

"Okay, no need to yell" Gibby said.

"I'll call you back" Freddie hung up. "Uh… hi?"

"Well that was a warm welcome" Sam chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Um… how did you where I lived?"

"Well, I wanted to give you back the clothes you let me borrow. But it seems like you've been avoiding me lately. So I went in Carly's office, got you into, found out that your apartment complex is literally a street away from my loft, so I thought to myself, 'Hmm… self, you should drop Freddie's clothes off and see what's up his ass'" Sam's smile turned into a scowl. "May I come in?"

Freddie sighed "Sure" he moved aside to let Sam in. "You want something to drink?"

"No thank you" Sam handed Freddie a shopping bag. "I washed them"

"Thank" Freddie said giving her a half smile

"Did I do something?"

"What?"

Sam rolled her eyes "You know what Benson. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Freddie looked at the ground "I haven't"

"Don't give me that. You hardly spoke to me. You tell Scott to give me a message. Seriously, what the hell? I was looking forward to working you ever since we come back from New York and Monday morning, there you are, saying no more than 2 words to me."

"It's…complicated"

"How? One day we're having fun, the next, you're like angry at me. Even at the airport you were weird, you went M.I.A. when I wanted to introduce you to Spencer"

"Why would I want to meet your boy…" Freddie was interrupted by a ringing sound.

"Hold that thought" Sam looked at her phone. "Speak of the devil… Hello?... Aw you're lame… yeah I understood… Yes I'm sure… Okay… bye loser." Sam ended the call to go to gym then to lunch to catch up but he has to go do stuff with his fiancé"

"His… f-fiancé?" Freddie stuttered

"Yeah"

"Fiancé?" he muttered

"Yeah, her name us Sasha Striker" Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Now what were you saying before my phone call?"

'_See what happens when you assume you idiot?' _Freddie rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… I'm sorry I have been a jerk with you all week and I will do anything to make it up to you."

Sam smirked "Anything?"

"Yeah, anything"

"Come to the gym with me then have a nice lunch with me."

"The gym? Sam, I don't like working out in front of people. It makes me apprehensive and…"

"Nope Fredward, you said _anything_"

"Yes, but..."

"_Anything. _Now go put on some workout clothes on" Sam grinned

Freddie sighed "Yes Ms. Puckett"

…

Sam and Freddie entered 'Retro Fitness'. **(A/N: I know there may not be a Retro Fitness in Cali, but there are tons here and they're AWESOME) **Everything was red and yellow, there was TV's playing old movies and music videos and 80's music blasting.

Sam walked up to the front desk. There behind it, sat a girl who looked like she was in her early 20s. "Hello Ms. Puckett"

Sam smiles "Hi Myrah. I wanted to start a membership for my friend here"

"Of course, what's his name?"

"Freddie Benson. But just out all the payments to me"

Freddie intruded "Sam, I can pay for it"

"Nope" she said to him. She turned her attention back to Myrah. "And he'll do all the boring stuff next time, Okay?"

"Alright Sam. And here is his card" Myrah said handing Freddie his membership card. "Will Max be his trainer as well?"

Sam nodded and started to walk towards the gym

Freddie then grabbed her hand. "Max?"

"Max Ehrich, he's my trainer, well I should say _our_ trainer. You'll like him" **(A/N: Max Ehrich is actually an actor in real life. I'll explain why I put him in the story at the bottom)**

…

"Well that was a great workout" Freddie said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Sam grinned "So you liked it?"

"Yeah, that Max guy is pretty cool too"

"Plus you didn't get nervous"

Freddie sighed with defeat "Okay, you were right, once again"

"Once again, VICTORY FOR SAM PUCKETT!" Sam yelled

"So lunch?" he laughed

Sam nodded "Yeah lets go see if they have a Groovy Smoothie around here"

Freddie looked at Sam shocked "You like the Groovy Smoothie?"

"Shoosh yeah, come on tubs" Sam said opening her car doors"

_-click- -click- -click-_

…

"I cannot believe we found a Groovy Smoothie here in LA" Sam took another sip of her smoothie.

Freddie chuckled "I know, and lucky that hobo knew where one was"

Sam laughed along. As the laughter faded, she looked up at Freddie. "So… you never told me why you were avoiding me"

Freddie choked on some of his smoothie. "It-it's nothing"

"It not nothing. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it was just a big misunderstanding"

Sam raised her brow. "What misunderstanding?"

"Okay, before I tell you, promise me you won't call me stupid or laugh in my face"

"Gotta pick one or the other" Sam smirked

"Okay, promise not laugh?"

"Sure"

Freddie rubbed his temples "Well I kinda thought Spencer was your boyfriend"

"Wow… you are stupid"

"Sam" Freddie said turning red

"Well you are. Spencer is like my big brother. I could never look at him like that. But anyway, why would you care?"

"Uh…. Because I didn't want him to think I was clingy around you?" Freddie lied.

Sam grinned "No… you were jealous"

"What? No I wasn't" Freddie said shaking his head.

"Mhmm. You were jealous. Just admit it."

"Fine, I got jealous because I like you" Freddie yelled. He realized everyone was staring at him. "Um… sorry. Nothing to see here. Move along."

"You like me?" Sam repeated

Freddie sighed. "Yes. Now you think I'm a total loser and…"

"I like you too" Sam blurted out.

"What?"

"I like you too, but let's talk about this back at my place. Too many people around"

Freddie nodded and got up with Sam and left the Groovy Smoothie

_-click- -click- -click-_

…

Sam and Freddie were on the floor of her living room in her loft. They have spent two hours talking. At first it was very awkward, but as the conversation progressed, they have become more open to one another. Ironically, they didn't know what they were, boss/employee, boyfriend/girlfriend, friends. Neither has made a _real_ first move. They were both to stubborn to. So in the middle of their talk, Sam's mother called her check up on her.

After she hung up, Sam remembered she hasn't worked on her song at all. She wanted to record it and send it to her mom for her birthday. Freddie offered to help her finish.

They finished the song around 5. Sam wanted to relax and asked Freddie if he wanted to watch a movie and he agreed. Sam put in "The Untouchables". Halfway through the movie, Sam fell asleep on Freddie's shoulder, and he layed his head on hers nodding off.

As the credits started to roll, both of them started to wake up. "Great movie" Sam yawned

"Yeah" Freddie agreed as he stretched. He took out his phone and checked the time and read '8:15' "Well I should get going, it's late" He said getting up from the couch.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked

Freddie chuckled "Nah, it's just a block away"

Sam walked Freddie to the door. "Oh… Okay. Thanks again for helping me finish my song for my Mama"

"No problem" he smiled "You still coming over tomorrow to record at my place?"

Sam nodded "Yeah. And maybe I can bring some take out, a couple of movies, like Galaxy Wars?"

Freddie smiled "Sounds like a plan. It's a date"

It's a date" Sam repeated

As Freddie turned to leave, he felt something pull his arm back. Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck and gave him a gentle kiss. Quickly he returned to kiss.

Sam pulled away "I don't ever make the first move so... I must really like you Benson" Sam smirked.

"Good to know" he chuckled "Bye Sam" placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Later Fredward"

…

Carly took another drag of her cigarette. All day, she's been getting calls if 'Samantha' had a new boyfriend. Paps probably thinking Spencer is her boyfriend.

Carly exhaled the intoxicating smoke out of her mouth. She heard her door bell ring. "Who the hell can that be?" she muttered to herself, putting out her cigarette.

She exited her balcony, entering her living room. Carly walked towards the door. "Who the hell is it?"

"Just open the door" A male voice answered her.

Carly opened the door "What the hell are _you_ doing here? What part of you sicken me do your NOT comprehend?"

The man moved passed Carly and entered her condo. "Just hear me out"

"No, I'm done listening to the stupid shit coming out of your mouth. You're useless to me now. You did your job, now I'm done with you."

The mysterious man grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her on the wall. "Now I know you don't mean that"

Carly chuckled "Actually I do. Now get out before I'll have escorted"

"I don't think you want that" he said as he left little kisses up her neck to her jaw.

"Y-yeah I-I do" Carly stuttered

"I don't think you do" He planted a hard kiss on Carly.

She quickly responded back. She put her fingers through his hair as she gave a light moan. "Get out _Gregor"_ Carly said in between kisses.

Gregor smirked pulling away. "Not a chance"

Carly wrapped her legs around his waist as he led them to her bedroom.

Looks like Carly has more of a past than Sam didn't know about.

…

**OMG :O. Seddie is happening, Carly sleeping with Sam's ex. So much drama. And more to come. Okay so I put Max Ehrich as a joke because everyone has been freaking out that him and Jennette McCurdy. So chill guys. Read and Review**


	7. It's For The Animals

**Hey guys. Sorry it took forever to update but I've been busy trying to update my other stories but I've gotten major writers block, so I decided to update this because I have everything in this story organized. Also check my profile for my future story ideas. I have to say that this is my favorite chapter to write so far. Even though its super long, the longest chapter I've ever written, it's one that is close to my heart. I'm sure most of you saw the video about the girl throwing the puppies into the river. Well I'm sure not a lot of you know that I am an animal rights activist. And seeing that video broke my heart. So I got this idea to put animal rights in my story. Also if I was ever given the opportunity on what Sam does in this chapter, I would. Anyway I want to thanks to my twitter friends who gave me ideas for this chapter. Also, if I get close to 20 reviews for this chapter, I'll update start writing the same day I hit 20 reviews. But no FLAMES. Also the song Kissin' U is sung in this chapter. I don't want hate reviews. I love the song, I'm trying to keep Sam in somewhat character. Also I love Carly's character in the show. But for this story she HAS to be a bitch, it wouldn't work.**

**I do not own iCarly, Kissin' U, Better, PETA, the designers mentioned in this chapter. I do own the name Bacon :) So enjoy the chapter**

…

It's been about a couple of weeks since Sam and Freddie have been going on dates. But they weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet. They both didn't want to rush things.

So here was Sam, recording a demo at Sony Records. If Sam could be honest… she was bored.

"_I've never felt nothing like this.  
You're makin' me open up.  
No point even tryin' to fight this,  
it kinda feels like its looooove."_

"STOP!" Carly yelled pressing the intercom button. "Sam, what the hell was that? That sucked!"

"Carly, I really don't think this song fits me. I mean come on, 'Cause when I'm kissin' u it all starts makin' sense'? I mean who thinks that?"

Carly narrowed her eyebrows "_Me_! Sammy, _I_ wrote the damn song."

Sam eyes grew wide. "Oh" she said quietly.

"Oh is right bitch"

"Dang Carly, I didn't know." Sam phone began to ring. Carly, I have to get going." Sam took off her headphones and walked out of the booth.

Carly jaw dropped. "Sam you can't do this right now." She said as Sam grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry Carls. I'll make this up to you. You can have my Louis Vuitton luggage" she said exiting the studio.

"You better Puckett" Carly huffed. "SCOTT" she yelled.

Scott came to her side as she continued. "I want a martini NOW!"

"But Ms. Shay, its 11 am…"

"Go get me my DAMN drink NOW!"

"Going now Ms. Shay" Scott said walking away. "You stupid bitch" he muttered to himself.

Carly turned to Scott. "What was _that_?"

"I said 'I will be back in a bit.'"

…

Sam exited Sony Records. She looked up, seeing Freddie in a black Range Rover. She smiled and walked towards the car and got in. "Not too shabby Benson" she smirked.

"Oh shut it Puckett. We got to get you to Capital" Freddie laughed pulling away from the building.

"You know, this is the first time I see your car. We usually have our dates at my place or I walk or drive to yours." Sam smiled.

"I know, but hey, why don't I take you to this little Italian restaurant Saturday. I can guarantee no papz around."

Sam smiled and kissed Freddie's cheek. "Perfect"

…

Freddie and Sam were waiting to be called in for a meeting with Capital Records.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Sam said twirling a strand of her hair with her finger.

Freddie sighed. "There's nothing to be nervous about. They're going to love you. You are so talented and amazing. They would be stupid not to love you." He places a gentle kiss on her lips.

Sam blushed. "Thanks"

"Samantha Puckett, Freddie Benson, they're ready for you." The secretary told them.

…

Sam and Freddie were sitting in the conference room. They have played so far the song that Sam wrote for her mom. Right at the moment they were playing a song she had recorded the night before.

"_And I don't care if I cry _

_It should hurt you said goodbye _

_And I have the right to drag it out and make it worst_

_I'm gonna take my time till _

_I wake up one morning and I find _

_That I'll feel better._

_Better _

_Till I look at your pictures _

_And run out of tears_

_And you're not all I'm thinking about_

_Till I don't turn around _

_Hold my breath for the sound _

_Of you saying my name out loud_

_Ohhhh ohhhh ohhhhh"_

One of the record producers stopped the song. "I think we've heard enough"

"Oh" Sam said quietly as a frown met her lips.

"I'm impressed Ms. Puckett. You have an amazing voice. How would you like to sign with us?"

Sam face lit up. "Seriously?"

"Of course. I will send a contract to your manager Mr. Benson here"

"Oh wait, I'm not her…"

Sam interrupted. "Thank you so much" she shook all of their hands.

Freddie smiled. He was so happy to see Sam's dream being unfold. However, a vibrating feeling interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the text from Carly

_Get your ass over to_

_the office NOW. Call_

_Sam and pick her up._

_ -Carly_

He sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Sam, Carly want to see us."

…

"I wonder what she wants?" Sam asked, while they were on their way up the elevator. "You don't think she knows do you?"

"Nah, we've been very careful."

The elevator doors opened and there was Carly, tapping her foot in her 4 inch Chanel heals. Scott standing right next to her with a huge smirk on his face, looking at Freddie. "There you two are." Carly said as she turned around. "Follow me"

They did as she said. They entered her office and they noticed a hazel eyed women with straight long brown hair, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black blazer, a white tank, and dark red ballet flats, sitting on Carly's couch.

"Sam, Freddie, this is Tiffany Rodgerson. She's from PETA"

Sam and Freddie shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Puckett"

Sam smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

Carly sat behind her desk. "Tiffany has a proposition for you Sammy."

Tiffany turned to Sam. "PETA wanted to come to you for one of our ads. Either a 'I rather go naked than wear fur' ad or 'Be an angel for animals' ad"

Sam frowned "I'm not sure…"

"Now before you say no, PETA has prepared a video." Tiffany took out a portable DVD player and pressed play.

On the video, it showed animals being in small cages where they would soon be killed for their fur. It showed slaughter farms, how they burn the dead animals bodies so there would be no evidence. And finally, the video showed the animals in shelters before they were rescued. Some of the dogs were forced to fight. Some of the cats were burnt and cut.

Sam stopped the DVD. "I think I've seen enough" she paused "I'll do it. I'll do the 'Be an angel' ad"

Carly smiled. "Great! The photo shoot is Saturday morning."

Scott walks over to Freddie. "So is this why you were smirking Scott?"

Scott chuckled. "Ohhh yeahhh. I find it a little funny because, when you finally get to see your girlfriend in skimpy underwear."

"Not my girlfriend" Freddie corrected

Scott continued "But all of Los Angeles will too. Shoot this thing will even hit the internet."

"Shut UP Scott" Freddie said through his teeth.

…

Saturday came pretty fast. Sam was getting her hair and make-up done for the shoot.

Freddie on the other hand, was making calls for the unveiling of the ad soon as it was ready. He saw the make-up artist leave Sam's dressing room. Freddie saw this as his opportunity. He sneaked into the room. Sam had her eyes closed. Freddie creped quietly behind her. "Excuse me miss" he whispered in her ear. "But you dropped your name tag" he places an object in her hand.

Sam looked down and saw a sugar packet in her hand. She smirked. "How long have you've been waiting to use that line?"

"About two days" he grinned. He finally got a look her. She was wearing a white robe, her hair was in curled, and her make-up was flawless. **(A/N: Pic on my pro) **"Wow, you look beautiful."

Sam blushed. "Thanks" she said giving Freddie a kiss on his cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Scott peaked into the room.

"Like always" Sam chuckled.

"Well Ms. Puckett, they're ready for you" Scott informed her.

"I'll be out in a minute" She smiled.

Scott nodded "Come on dude" he said to Freddie as he walked away.

Freddie followed "So what animal is Sam working with?"

"A puppy"

"SCOTT!" Carly yelled. "Help Samantha with her wings. Freddie, get the puppy."

They both rolled their eyes. Freddie went to the person from the shelter and picked the puppy up. **(A/N: Pic of the puppy on my pro)** "Well aren't you a cutie" he said walking towards Sam. When he finally looked up, Sam was in a white bikini with gold beading, with her angel wings on. **(A/N: Pic on pro)** _'She really does look like an angel'_ Freddie thought to himself.

"Oh my gosh, is that the puppy?" Sam squealed. Freddie walked to her, handing her the puppy. "He is so cute"

"He's four weeks old; he's a lab/Sheppard mix. His parents were found dead when we found him and his brothers and sisters." The lady from the animal shelter said.

"That's horrible" Freddie voiced.

"Yeah, but lucky his siblings got adopted to good homes. But he's not having any luck. He was the runt of the litter."

"Aw poor baby" Sam place a kiss on the puppy's head.

"Samantha, we're ready" the photographer informed her.

Everyone backed away. Scott and Freddie went over to the computer to see the pictures. "It's not TOO sexy is it?" Freddie asked. **(A/N: I was fighting so hard not to type sexi - this way) **

Scott sighed. "Nothing is TOO sexy when it comes to Samantha Puckett."

"I bet every guy who sees this is going to be drooling, wishing they were that dog." Freddie anger was building up.

"Woof… woof… Ah-ooh" Scott howled

"Scott?"

"Yeah?" he questioned

"Of all the times I ask you to shut up, this time, I _really _mean it" he said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"Taking a _smoke_"

…

"Hey" Freddie turned around and saw Sam in white workout shorts and his gray hoodie that she borrowed from a past date. "What are you doing out here? Scott said you stepped out about 30 minutes ago." Sam smelled his breath. "Why have you been smoking?"

"Stress" Freddie shrugged.

Sam looked up at him and moved her hair behind her ear. "Okay? What stress?"

He looked away. "It's not important"

"Freddie, it _is_ important. Talk to me"

"It bothers me that everybody is going to see you like that. Guys are going to be looking at you like a sex object."

"I don't see it that way"

"How can you NOT see it that way?" Freddie yelled.

Sam narrowed her brows "Because I see it s as a step closer on helping these animals" she said getting louder.

"That's not how they'll see it"

"Why should I care? If it wasn't this, which it's actually for a good cause, then Carly would have me in a skimpy bikini or lingerie on a men magazine. Why does this bother you?" she yelled.

"Because I'm your…" Freddie stopped

"You're my what?"

"I don't know" he said looking at his feet.

Sam huffed "Well when you figure it out and ready to apologize, come find me." Sam turned around and stomped away.

Freddie hit his head with the palm of his hand. "I'm such an idiot" he watched as they were walking the puppy from the shoot into the car. "That's it" Freddie smiled.

…

Sam sat on her couch with her cat Frothy on her lap. She sighed. "Maybe he's not going to apologize. I mean, he had a right to be upset."

A second later, Sam's buzzer went off. She got off the couch, walked up and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Sam can you come down please"

"Freddie?" Sam asked

"Yeah it's me"

"I'll buzz you up"

"No, you need to come down"

"Fine bossy" Sam rolled her eyes as she exited her loft and made her way downstairs to outside. She saw Freddie leaning on his car. "Hey?"

"I'm sorry. Sam, I was a jerk and you were right, it's for the animals"

Sam smiled. "And did you figure it out yet?"

Freddie smirked "Yes and I want you to be my girlfriend, but before you answer, I want to give you something." Freddie opens the back of his car and walked back to Sam with a puppy in his arms.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Oh my fatcakes. Is that…"

"Yep, it's the puppy from the photo shoot." He grinned.

"You adopted him?" she asked

"For you. Meet Bacon Puckett"

Sam took him from Freddie. "Perfect name" She grinned.

"I thought it suited him"

"Thank you" She walked over to him and kissed him.

-click- -click- -click-

As they pulled away, they both couldn't wipe the smile from their faces.

"So how about dinner" he asked

"Of course"

Freddie opened the car door for Sam. As she got in, she put Bacon on her lap.

-click- -click- -click-

…

Carly sat at her desk in her office at home, googling 'Samantha Puckett'. '_The perks of being her manager' _She thought sarcastically.

She clicked on the link titled. '**America's Sweetheart New Boyfriend**' What Carly saw made her jaw drop. It was pictures of Sam kissing _Freddie_. "'It's official, Samantha Puckett is taken. We've seen her and her publicist, Freddie Benson, hanging out for the past couple of weeks, and now it's sealed with a kiss.'" Carly read off her laptop.

Carly started to reflect

"_Sam, swear on your Louis Vuitton luggage that you will only have a professional relationship with Benson."_

"That"

"_I'm sorry Carls. I'll make this up to you. You can have my __Louis Vuitton luggage__"_

"Sneaky little"

"_Sorry Carl, I'm on a date"_

"_With who?"_

"_Freddie set me up. Sorry got to go"_

"BITCH!" Carly yelled

Oh god. All hell was about the break loose.

…

**So how was it? Did you figure out that the clicks were cameras? And OMG Carly knows? Sam and Freddie are official. And now the drama is about to get deeper. I also want to say thank you guys :) Your reviews mean so much to me. So please hit the review button. :D I promise I'll try to reply back. If you have a question, please ask. Also follow me on twitter at Kpfan72491. Peace, KP out.**


	8. Oh Great Scott

**Hey Guys. I'm back :). I know it's been months and I'm sorry :(. I've been so busy with work and writing this chapter. I had an idea for this chapter to be longer than it's going to be BUT I had to cut it in half because it was so long. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer either. Also I started writing this is November and if you know me from twitter and Scott, you know we started dating in December and it was so weird for me writing his part in this story (you'll see why ;)) BTW I have an old show references in this chapter and some movies. Tell me which shows and/or movie and I'll put you in the next chapter. I also want to thank Steffy, Dev, and Scott for helping me with this chapter. You guys helped a lot and gave me amazing idea. I love you guys. ANYWAY it's here and I hope guys love it :).**

**I do not own iCarly, the designers, etc. etc. Enjoy the chapter :).**

…

Carly stomped out of the elevator walking towards her office. She was still beyond pissed.

Scott stood in front of Carly's office door. "Good morning Ms. Shay"

"What's so good about it?" Carly yelled as she ripped the latest issue of 'Gossip' in half.

Scott looked at Carly scared with wide eyes. "Oh my god you know"

He started to run but wasn't quick enough. Carly grabbed Scott by the collar of his white button down shirt. "You **KNEW?**" she hissed.

Scott nodded timidly.

"**How** did you know?"

I-it was k-kinda obvious" he stuttered. Scott was a little shaken up by Carly.

Carly looks up and sees Freddie getting off of the elevator and heading to his office. "Go get coffee, and **don't** mention this to Freddie" she whispered.

Carly freed Scott and walked into her office. Scott headed towards the elevator trying to avoid a conversation. If he let it slip to Freddie that Carly knew, she would cut his balls off… literally.

"Hey Scott"

Scott speeded up "Can't talk dude. Carly needs her coffee, she's in one of her moods this morning." He entered the elevator. "Good luck. Guard your loins." He said before the doors closed shut.

Freddie cocked his eyebrow. He shucked as he took out his cellphone out of his pocket.

"_S-_

_Meet me in my office_

_Before going to see_

_Carly?;)_

_-F"_

Freddie sent and waited. A minute later his phone vibrated.

"_Of course. ;)_

_-Sam"_

Freddie smirked and went into his office. Oh if he only knew.

…

Sam walked out of Freddie's office fixing her hair. She walked towards Carly's office and opened the door. "Hello Carlota" she greeted her best friend with a dreamy look on her face.

"Be here in a few minutes" Carly hung up the phone, well more like slammed the phone. She looked up at Sam. "You're late." She said in an aggressive tone.

"Ouch, someone had a hot cup of bitch this morning?" Sam spoke as she sat down. "And I'm late because of LA traffic."

"Mhm… sure"

Just then Freddie walked in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Actually, I wanted to see the both of you." Carly got up from her chair and walked in front of her desk and faced them. "I know"

"You know?" Sam asked

Freddie raised his brow. "You know what?"

"Oh you know what I know. The whole world knows" Carly the issue of 'Gossip' at their feet that read 'Move over Mirlando! Here comes Seddie' **(A/N: Miranda and Orlando. I'm sorry but I refused to put Jelena)**

Their eyes widen. "We can explain" they said simultaneously.

"No need. I honestly don't care. I'm just pissed that I'm the last one to know. You know how much damage control I have to do? So this is what we're going to do. Saturday, Sam has to go to that award show. Sam is going to take you as her date. Freddie, I want you to take Sam to the gym and while she's there, I want you to go buy a suit from Calvin Klein. Sam, I want my Louis Vuitton luggage by the end of the week."

"So… you really don't care?" Sam wondered.

"Of course not Sammy." Carly walked over to Sam and gave her a hug. "You're my best friend. I just want you to be happy." **(A/N: I just got chills typing that up because I wrote this part of the fic in November. WAY before iOMG)**

Sam smiles and hugged her back. "Thanks Carls"

Carly pulled away "Well I have a lot of work to do"

"I'll go take Sam" Freddie stated grabbing Sam's hand.

"Have fun you two" Carly smiled as they left. She picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello Gossip? I just might have a huge story for you about our _sweet_ 'All American Girl'"

…

Freddie held Sam's hand tight as they sat in the limo.

Sam looked down at their hands. "Um… nervous much?"

He let loose of his grip a bit "Sorry. I'm just not use to being on the red carpet. I'm use to handling it. You know, doing nonstop work"

"It'll be fine" Sam leaned in and kissed her boyfriend gently. She pulled away slowly when she heard a knock on the limo. "That's our cue"

Freddie stepped out of the limo and held out his hand so Sam could gracefully get out. Sam was wearing a gorgeous black asymmetrical lace black cocktail dress, black platform pumps with silver crystals on the heels. She wore her hair curly in a ponytail. Freddie was wearing black trousers with matching blazer and a navy blue button down shirt.

They were lead to the carpet together. Freddie has been to a couple of these red carpets as a job, but never as a guest. However he did know it's better for Sam to get picture alone. So he just stood on the side, knowing not to get in the way.

Sam posed and smiles for the cameras, looking like a complete angel.

"Samantha" a photographer yelled. "Take one with the boyfriend"

Sam motioned Freddie to come over to her. So he did. He put his arm around her waist. _"I don't think I'll ever get use to this"_ Freddie thought to himself.

…

After a few thousand flashes blinding Sam and Freddie; Sam went to answer questions for the interviews.

"Samantha" said a woman holding an 'E! News' mic. "Remember me?"

Sam smiled at her. "I can never forget you Giuliana"

"May I say, you look amazing. Who are you wearing?" Giuliana asked.

"BCBG"

"And the shoes?"

Sam smirked. "'Miu Miu' of course. I almost wore my 'Christian Louboutin.'"

"Now your boyfriend looks handsome. Did you dress him?" Giuliana joked.

Sam laughed "Not tonight" she grabbed Freddie's hand so he could join the interview.

Giuliana turned to Freddie. "So Freddie, who are you wearing?"

Freddie gave her a sincere smile. "Uh… Calvin Klein"

"Not too shabby"

Sam gave Giuliana a hug. "Thanks so much. Say hi to Bill for me."

"Thanks _you_ Sam. And I will"

Sam squeezed Freddie's hand. "Okay, I know you're a professional, but let's avoid the 'Gossip' interview. They like to twist stories."

Freddie nodded and kept walking along with her.

"Samantha, interview please?" a gentleman said calling for her.

"That's them" Sam whispered. "We're in a rush, sorry" she said politely.

"But I want to hear your boyfriend's reaction to your affair."

"What?" Freddie asked

"Just ignore him. That dude is rude."

…

"That was fun. I'm glad we didn't go to the after-party. I would rather spend the rest of the night with you." Sam said opening the door of her loft.

They walked in and went to the living room. "Mhm" Freddie said a little irritated messing with his phone.

Sam kicked off her heels, sitting down on the couch. "What is with you tonight? You seemed pissed all night."

Freddie shrugged "Just a lot on my mind"

"Oh my gosh. Are you upset at what that idiot said? You know I would _never_ do that to you."

Freddie turned his phone to Sam. "Well explain this"

"'Samantha Puckett caught in the act with her trainer?'" Sam read. "That's nonsense"

"Sam, you're kissing him" Freddie raised his voice.

She stood up, her eye narrowed face to face with Freddie. "On the CHEEK" She yelled "I kiss EVERYONE who is a friend on the cheek."

"Friend" Freddie snorted

"He is only my friend. What? I can't have guy friends now? This is my life Freddie. And you're going to have to get use to these stupid rumors. UGH! You're such a…"

"A what?"

A... a NUB"

They stood in silence for a while. "Do you… like him?" Freddie asked quietly.

"NO! Gosh, you know how I know? Because I'm so in love with you that I can't stop thinking about you nub of a self."

He stood there dumbfounded. "You love me?"

"Yes Freddidiot, but this is not how I wanted to tell you. Who wants to be yelling at the person they love 'I love you'?" she yelled.

Freddie grabbed Sam's cheeks and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He pulled away grinning ear to ear.

Sam looked at Freddie shocked. "What the chiz was that all about? You were just mad at me?"

"I love you too. I'm sorry for being an idiot… again"

Sam smiled look up at Freddie into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I'll say"

…

Two weeks has passed since that night, and Freddie couldn't be happier. Since he had felt so bad for accusing Sam of cheating, he wanted to make it up to her. He has time off coming up and he wanted to take Sam somewhere special. He had originally had planned to go to Maui, but Sam mentioned missing her Mom. From then, he had been working on the perfect trip.

Freddie was at his desk looking at flights to Seattle, when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Benson" he answered.

"_Hey dude. What's up?"_ Gibby asked

Freddie shifted his eyes from his computer screen. "Not a lot, just at work"

"_You work? Wow! Sounds fun"_ he said with a sarcastic tone. _"I've been hearing a lot about you and Samantha"_

Freddie groaned

"_Are you sure I wasn't interrupting your afternoon make-out session?"_

"Shut up Gibby"

"_Okay Mr. Hollywood. I'm just glad you took my advice, and for that you owe me"_

"I. Owe. You?" Freddie repeated.

"_Yes! Anyway, Tasha and I wanted to come and visit you for two weeks next week and we want to save money so I was hoping you'd let us stay at your place."_

Freddie frowned "I would, but I'm going away next week. Sam and I won't be back until after next week."

"_Oh!"_ Gibby said sound disappointed. _But can I stay there anyway?"_

Freddie chuckled. "Sure Gib"

"_So where are you going anyway? Paris?"_ Gibby asked.

"Nothing that fancy. I'm Sam to see her mom."

"_Aww, good boyfriend" _Gibby cooed

"…And my mom…"

Freddie could hear Gibby drop his phone. _"Bad, BAD boyfriend. You do know your mother is _SATAN_, right? She _will _kill your girlfriend. No matter how awesome she is."_

Freddie ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes Gibby. I realize my mother is a nutcase, but Sam has to meet her eventually, and seeing as both of our mothers live in Seattle, I'd rather kill two rocks with one stone."

"_More like killing your girlfriend"_ Gibby muttered. _"You are a brave soul, Benson"_

"Yeah well, I'm going to _have _to be." He paused "I'm also taking her to Houston, Texas"

"_Why there?"_

"I'll explain later" Freddie heard a knock on his door. He looked up and saw Scott's head poking in. "But hey, I'll call you later. Bye Gib."

"_Later dude"_

Freddie hung up. "What's up Scott?"

Scott shrugged. "Got bored. Carly doesn't want to be disturbed. I think her and Sam are having girl talk."

Freddie raised his brow.

"Yeah I don't know." Scott said as he sat down. "So how is your romantic week plans going?"

"Good I think. I'm hoping it will surprise Sam"

"You will" Scott tapped his fingers on Freddie's desk like something was on his mind. "So… expecting to get lucky?"

Freddie looked away from his paperwork he was working on and up at Scott. "Seriously dude? Remind me, why am I friends with you again?"

Scott put up his hands in defense. "Just a general question, seeing as Sam is still a virgin."

Freddie threw his pen on his desk. "How do you possibly know that?"

"Innocence" Scott said wit no hesitation. "So how you lose yours?"

Freddie turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm… um… halfavirgin"

Scott's jaw dropped. "How is that even possible?"

"Got drunk, met a girl, gave me a... well you know, bit me, walked away, end of story." Freddie said quickly.

"I hope you walked away with you pants off or that would be even more embarrassing than that story." Scott muttered quietly.

"_Anyway_" Freddie loudly spoke. "On the subject of losing IT. How'd you lose yours?" he asked.

Scott grew stiffed. "Well… uh… it was… um… uncomfortable."

"Um… okay? But how…"

"Just let it go dude. Let. It. Go." Scott said covering his face with his hands.

"Chill! How bad could it be? It's not like it was with… I don't know, Carly." Freddie laughed hysterically until he noticed Scott sinking deeper into the chair. Freddie's eyes widen as he put the pieces together. "OH MY GOD! YOU SLEPT WITH CARLY?"

"Scott stood up and walked to Freddie to cover his mouth. "Shush… Not so loud"

"But… why?"

"Well we were 17 and Carly and I were at summer camp"

**(Flashback)**

"Ugh, how did I get stuck with you as a partner" Carly stated

"Like I wanted to be stuck with a wannabe princess bitch like you" Scott said.

"I'm going to kill Spencer. Who the fuck needs summer camp?"

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Could you get your conceited bitch ass away from that stupid mirror?" Scott grabbed the mirror from her hands and threw it into the lake.

Carly's jaw dropped. "You douche bag"

"Preppy Princess"

"Dipshit"

"Snot nose brat"

**(Flashback Ends)**

"So then what happened?" Freddie asked

"We started making out and you can probably guess what happened next"

"You played UNO?"

"DUDE" Scott yelled

"Okay. But why was it not comfortable"

"You try having sex on a canoe" Scott sighed "And… A bass got in the canoe; I got scared, and went head first into the lake."

Freddie busted out laughing. "You… ha ha... fish… lake… Oh my god"

"Shut. UP. Freddie" Scott said through his teeth

"Well at least you didn't sleep with her again after that" Scott turned red "Oh my god, you slept with her more than once? What? Her vagina didn't bite you dick off the first time? Do tell"

…

"Soooo… you going to fuck Freddie soon or what?" Carly said looking through her planner.

Sam glared at her best friend. "So, you gonna screw Scott on a boat again?"

Carly got up from her desk, charging at her like an angry bull. To Sam it was more like and angry bunny. "Who told you? I'll fire his ass"

"Chillax, and you forget that I knew how to pick the lock of your diary when we were 16"

Carly gasped "And FYI, it was canoe."

"And his cabin" Sam mumbled before nonchalantly sipping her bottle of water.

"SAM"

…

"No I'm not telling you"

Freddie chuckled "You know, eventually you're going to tell me. Might as well let it be now."

Scott sighed "I know" he paused "So it was like the day after the canoe incident. And I was in my cabin alone watching a documentary about sharks on my laptop…"

**(Flashback)**

Scott was a on his bed with his laptop open watching the documentary, when there was a knocked on the cabin door. "Go away" Scott yelled

Carly suddenly barged into the cabin. "It's not like you're naked… yet anyway. What are you watching? Porn?"

"You're so stupid. I swear."

Carly smirked "A stupid girl who you slept with"

"That was a mistake. A huge one"

"I'm sure you don't think that" Carly smiled

"Yes I do" Scott argued

Carly flipped her hair back "Nah, I mean come on, look at me"

"Who the hell are you? You act like a goddess when you're far from it."

Carly went and sat on Scott's bunk. "Because I am. Anyway I have a proposition for you that you will be stupid to say no to"

"What? Selling my soul to the devil? Sorry but seeing what it did to you, I think even for you, you got the short end of the stick"

Carly shook her head. "Not that. But speaking of short ended sticks. I think we should have sex again."

"First of all, its normal size"

"Not from what I'm use to" Carly muttered

"Well that's because you're a whore. And second of all, no"

"Come on. It's not like it's a commitment or anything because honestly I can't stand you. So have sex with me"

Scott scoffed "Make me"

"Gladly" She grabbed Scott from his shoulder pushed him down on the bed. Carly climbed on top of him and began to kiss him.

After a few seconds of resisting, he began to respond back.

Soon enough their clothes were on the ground. All of a sudden they heard noise coming from outside. "Oh no, it my bunkmate" Scott whispered "Hide" Carly got under the covers to hide. The door flew open, entering Scott's roommate. "Hey Joe" he welcomed.

"Hey dude. Just came to get a… condom… bro are you naked?" Joey stopped dead on his tracks.

"Uh… yeah?"

Joey noticed the laptop on the foot of Scott's bed. "Ohhhhhh…" he looked at the screen and saw sharks swimming around. Joey cocked his eyebrow turning his attention back to Scott. "Hey, whatever gets the process going"

Joey walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a box of condoms. "Hey" Scott said getting Joey's attention. "Can I get one of those?"

He looked at Scott confused. "Oh…kay?" Joey tossed one at his feet and walked out.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Freddie couldn't stop laughing. "Ha… shark… shark p-p… shark porn?"

"Oh shut up"

…

"Sam, you never answered my question. Are you going to lose your virginity to the dork?"

"Hey, only I can call him a dork. And I am… not… a vir… okay, how did you know?' Sam looked at Carly.

"Smell of innocence?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. But I don't know yet. I do love him but it's a huge step."

Carly took a sip from her cocktail. "Oh gag me"

…

"I still can't believe you slept with Satan more than once."

"Karma is a bitch" Scott mumbled.

"So _that's_ what she calls her vagina"

Scott glared at his nerdy friend.

…

Sam and Freddie were packing their own places they couldn't get their own places. They couldn't get their friends voices out of their heads.

"_Pack sexy lingerie"_

Sam went to her closet and pulled out a pink Victoria's Secret bag.

"_**Bring condoms dude. You never know."**_

Freddie sighed and put the little black box at the bottom of his suitcase.

"_Don't forget an LBD and Fuck Me heels"_

Sam pulled out a short, strapless black dress, along with a pair of her "Miu Miu" black platform pumps with the gems down the heals. She placed them neatly in her luggage.

"_**Don't pack your dorky boxers"**_

Freddie ignored that advice, packing his Galaxy Wars boxers.

"_**And most importantly. Don't get **__**(her) **__**pregnant" **_

Gulp…

…

**Finally finished. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Over 3000 words? I'm proud of myself. Anyway the dresses are on my profile. Also I know Carly seemed like bitch because frankly I made her that way but I have reasoning. I don't hate Carly I love her. And her character in this story is one of my favorites. I'm also sorry about the language in this chapter. I so excited about next chapter because the chapter after that is when the climax happens. Anyway Review but no flames. I mean it guys. NONE! KP out. **


End file.
